


Like Heaven to Touch

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Coming Out, Dancing, Frottage, HP May Madness 2016, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Slash, Slow Dancing, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry decides to "cut in" on Cho and Cedric, he's in for a series of amazing discoveries.</p><p>Written for HP May Madness 2016.<br/>Day 6 Prompts used: "Mind if I cut in?" Kiss, bang, automatic. Kink: partially clothed sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Heaven to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, and no translations either.

Harry had been spending a great deal of time glowering at the dance floor and, more specifically, at Cedric and Cho, when a thought came to him. Cho might have accepted Cedric's invitation before Harry had even got up the nerve to ask, but she had seemed sorry to have to reject him, and besides... it wasn't as if she was obliged to dance with the same guy all evening. He made up his mind and stood up. "Going to dance," he muttered to Ron.

"Don't think they'll let you join, mate," grumbled Ron, leaning back with his hands raised when Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

Harry crossed the dance floor. All the couples seemed to be doing a rumba. He wasn't too sure about his dances, but that one was fairly slow and easy, so this was as good a time as any to try his luck.

"Mind if I cut in?" Harry asked, glancing at Cho and then meeting Cedric's eyes with more bravado than he felt.

"Sure, Harry," Cedric said in a subdued tone, after just a moment's hesitation.

Cho stepped back with a smile. She was well aware that Harry had been watching them, but she was aware of other things too. "No problem, Harry," she said cheerfully. "I need to go powder my nose anyway."

Both Harry and Cedric stared at her as she grinned, gave a little wave, and skipped off the dance floor.

"Um..." Harry stammered. He met Cedric's eyes. Cedric looked flustered and as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Harry could only imagine the confusion on his own face.

Cedric laughed nervously. They were starting to get looks. "I'm not sure what--"

Harry noticed the looks and whispers too. God, he was sick of this. Why was he always drawing unwanted attention, no matter what he did? It got tired and, if people were determined to be nosey about everything he did, they might as well get a show. He looked at Cedric again with a shrug and a question in his eyes.

Cedric smiled. "Well, we might as well, I guess?" For a moment, he felt very Gryffindor, and then he just felt great relief when Harry returned his smile and nodded. Being taller, Cedric chose to lead, and they took up the proper positions and started dancing.

For the first few turns, it was awkward, and the stares, whispers and giggles were irritating. The Hufflepuffs were bug-eyed, the Ravenclaws nodded knowingly, the Slytherins were smirking or giggling outright, and Gryffindor seemed to be suffering from a collective case of lockjaw. Ron looked a little sick and Hermione calculating. Neither of the two dancers felt inclined to even look towards the teachers.

"You'd think they'd never seen someone dancing," Harry muttered grumpily.

Cedric smiled. "The Wizarding world can be awfully uptight."

It was true, Harry thought. It was telling that there were no two boys or two girls dancing together anywhere else in the room, and he couldn't imagine that among all their schoolmates, not a single one wouldn't have rather asked out someone of the same gender.

"I thought Muggles were bad," he said, looking up at Cedric, who looked surprised by this information.

"Oh, I always assumed--" Cedric broke off. "Never mind. I guess I was wrong."

"Sadly, yes." Harry's grin was lop-sided. "I'm used to being gawked at like a freak for any number of reasons I can't help. It's annoying, but I don't worry about it so much anymore."

"The only reason I'm not considered a freak is because no one knows me," Cedric said cryptically, then smiled. "Well, almost no one."

Harry smiled politely, but his mind was ticking over, trying to make sense of what Cedric was really telling him. Neither of them had even been thinking about dance steps, and only when they danced past Luna and heard her call out, "You two are really good," did they realise that yes, the dancing seemed effortless.

"She's right," Cedric agreed, sounding slightly surprised.

"She usually is," said Harry.

They both chuckled. Suddenly, the room went dark, but in another moment, candles came floating down closer to the dance floor. The music changed to something slower and very romantic, and judging by the oohs and aahs all around them, the romantic possibilities were distracting everyone from gawking at them.

"I bet you wish Cho was back," Harry couldn't help saying. He automatically started to draw back.

Cedric didn't respond, except by looking into Harry's eyes with a curious expression. Then he set his jaw in a determined way and tightened his arm around Harry's waist before the younger boy could put any real distance between them. Harry's hand, which he'd been holding out to the side, he drew close to his chest between them.

Harry felt himself flushing. This was different. This wasn't a matter of putting on a brave face after a girl played a practical joke on them. It was outright defiance of unspoken rules. And really, that had never worried him. Nor was he worried now, just... flustered. Even while his mind was still considering how he felt about slow-dancing with Cedric, his body was already doing it. They had moved so close together that their bodies touched in several places with every movement and every turn. Harry vaguely thought he should probably feel uncomfortable about that. But the truth was, he felt completely comfortable touching Cedric, except for the knot in his throat and the butterflies in his stomach - both of which he was starting to recognise for what they were. It came to him with a real bang. _Oh,_ he thought. _Oh!_

Cedric looked flustered too, but he never stopped looking deep into Harry's eyes as they swayed slowly to the romantic song. Harry turned his palm in Cedric's grasp and laid it flat against Cedric's chest as if he was checking for his heart beat, and Cedric was aware the frantic pounding would give him away completely; Harry's lips curved into a slow smile, and Cedric responded in kind.

"The song," Harry murmured, "Can't take my eyes off you."

"It's true," Cedric admitted, and Harry's eyes widened. Cedric worried, but relaxed instantly when Harry's hand on his shoulder moved up to the nape of his neck. The palm felt hot against his skin, which was saying much, because Cedric was well aware that the entire surface of his own skin was hot and flushed.

Harry said softly, "So, Cho and you..."

Cedric shook his head gently, careful not to dislodge Harry's hand. "No, Harry. She's my best friend, that's all." He said sheepishly, "And she knows a lot about me."

"I'm starting to find out a lot about you too," Harry said, to Cedric's amusement. "And about me."

Cedric searched Harry's eyes for something. When he found it, he smiled the brightest smile Harry had seen on him yet, and Harry's eyes fixed on that smile... on that gorgeous mouth. He felt his own mouth go dry, and met Cedric's eyes again, thinking that might be safer. But they were closer now, because Cedric was tilting his head towards him and drawing him flush against himself, with both arms around Harry's waist.

Harry raised his now free right arm and wrapped it around Cedric's neck along with his left, and then their mouths were touching, and it felt like the utter relief of a sudden bolt of thunder after a heatwave. Even over the music, Harry heard Cedric's hum of pleasure, or maybe he felt it in his lips. Either way, this was so right, so amazing, they forgot completely where they were. All that mattered was the electrifying feel of their lips moving against each other and their tongues finding their way into each other's mouths and dancing together. 

They continued kissing for a full minute after the song had been replaced by another and the lights had risen to their normal level again, by which point the din of a room full of gasping and muttering people made it through to them.

Feeling thoroughly dazed, they both looked around, which is when Cedric spotted Cho standing beside the band, grinning from ear to ear. She waved to him, and he nudged Harry and pointed her out.

Harry smiled. "Ravenclaws are more dangerous than Slytherins."

Cedric whispered close to his ear. "Hufflepuffs have their moments too, if you get them alone."

"I've never got one alone," Harry said softly, looking up at him.

"Now would be a good time, considering the spectacle we've become," said Cedric. He couldn't care less about being a spectacle, he was far too happy, but getting Harry alone sounded perfect. And the way Harry was looking at him...

"Let's escape," Harry said, and they beat a hasty retreat out through the doors of the Great Hall. The main staircase was crawling with students snogging, chatting, looking glum or flustered, and before they could get more than questioning looks, Cedric took Harry's arm and led him to the stairs going down.

One floor below, Harry asked breathlessly, "Where are we going?"

"Hufflepuff territory. There's a secret route to the kitchens no one ever uses. I found it by accident once when I went in search of a midnight snack." 

Grinning, Harry allowed Cedric to lead him down a couple of corridors. Suddenly, Cedric ducked behind a dark yellow curtain, which seemed to cover a tall window but actually hid a narrow doorway into another passage - this one was perfectly round, with curved walls. It was lovely and warm there, and by the low sounds from behind the walls, they were right beside the kitchens.

Harry opened his mouth to say something about how cosy this was for a deserted corridor, when Cedric leaned back against the sloping wall, half sitting, and drew him close.

Harry was at eye level with him like this, standing with his legs apart on either side of the Hufflepuff's right leg, and he met Cedric's intense gaze. Cedric raised his hand and caressed Harry's cheek, before moving both hands into his hair and bringing his head down for a kiss. This time, they only stopped for brief intervals, to draw in breath, before continuing.

Harry didn't think he'd ever want to stop again. He couldn't imagine sex possibly being better than Cedric's kisses, but when he felt long fingers undo his white bow tie and starting on his shirt buttons, he decided he was willing to find out. He fumbled with Cedric's waistcoat, never disrupting the kissing, and then pulled the crisp shirt from his dress trousers, and soon, they had both uncovered enough skin to run a hand over a flat stomach and lean in to kiss a chest rising and falling rapidly.

"We probably shouldn't, Harry," Cedric gasped, making no move to stop what he was doing, because the moment he finished speaking, Harry's hands moved up his back under his open, fluttering shirt, kneading his warm flesh.

"Don't care," Harry murmured against Cedric's neck. "You feel so good."

"So do you." Cedric brushed Harry's shirt off his right shoulder and kissed the curve of it. "I knew you would."

"Did you spend a lot of time imagining?" Harry's voice was breathless, his fingers twisting in Cedric's curls, and he kissed the side of his neck the moment Cedric shifted.

Cedric's sigh ended on a soft laugh. "I have a very vivid imagination."

"Tell me," Harry urged, drawing his face close enough that Cedric could whisper in his ear. Cedric did. He told him things which made Harry's skin shiver all over and his toes curl, and he was quite unaware he was rhythmically rubbing himself against Cedric's thigh, until Cedric grasped his buttocks and stilled his movements. Harry was panting, slightly embarrassed about what he'd been doing, but Cedric had only stopped him to undo and slide his trousers down a little, until Harry's hard cock was confined only by a thin layer of cotton.

"You too," Harry said, fully behind this idea. He fumbled with Cedric's trousers until Cedric was in the same state of semi-undress, and he resumed rubbing against the hard thigh, the sensation so much more intense now, while shyly placing his hand against the very top of Cedric's bulging underwear, just above where it was needed.

Cedric groaned. He moved Harry's right leg higher up between his thighs, until it touched his groin, and then cupped Harry's buttocks again, inside his trousers. "Your skin's so hot Harry," he said, squeezing through the cotton.

"All your fault," Harry accused with a smile. Leaning his forehead against Cedric's, he kept pressing against Cedric's thigh, and Cedric did the same with his, and they went slowly like that for as long as they could. But then Cedric's hands squeezed more insistently, and shifted until his fingertips met underneath Harry's arse, just barely touching his opening through his underwear, and Harry thrust against his leg just once more before coming.

The feel of spreading dampness through his trouser leg, and Harry's mewl of pleasure, made Cedric thrust against Harry's leg harder, and then Harry's hand moved down, covered him through his boxers and squeezed and, with his hand on top of Harry's, Cedric came too.

Harry tilted his head to kiss him, as if wanting to taste the low moan from inside Cedric's mouth, and even though they were both feeling rather over sensitised, they embraced tightly, Harry fitting perfectly into the circle of Cedric's arms.

"I made a mess of you," Harry murmured against the side of Cedric's neck.

"I think we made a mess of each other." Cedric laughed softly. His breath stirred Harry's hair.

"So worth it," Harry sighed. Cedric couldn't agree more.

 

THE END


End file.
